The present invention is related to firearms and the like, and more particularly to an apparatus for cleaning an interior surface of a barrel of a gun for shooting soft projectiles.
Mock war games are a growing sport throughout the world. During any given week, hundreds of thousands of individuals engage in this sport. A key part of the sport is a gun which is capable of shooting soft projectiles. These soft projectiles generally contain paint and burst upon impact. Often the casualties of these mock war games are the soft projectile shooting guns. Due to various causes, such as defective projectiles and the accumulation of dirt and other debris on the inside of the gun's barrel, the soft projectiles periodically burst prematurely within the barrel of the gun. When this happens, the paint and particulate debris that's spewed over the interior surface of the barrel prevents continued operation of the gun. At present there is no apparatus which can conveniently and effectively clean the paint and debris from the interior surface of the barrel for restoring the gun to satisfactory operation. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that can effectively and conveniently clean the interior surface of the barrel of the soft projectile shooting gun.